Kiss Me
by KittiKat626
Summary: IshiHime — 2: Kiss Me: ”Sorry, Inoue! She's chasing me ... quick, pretend to be my girlfriend!” Ishida yelled frantically, his eyes darting back and forth from the girl in front of him to the other girl's searching eyes. ”Kiss me!” — ON HOLD —
1. Truth

**IshiHime One-shot Collection!**

**Name: **Truth  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Why did I go? I didn't know any of them, so why did I go to the Soul Society? I think ... I think I went because of her.

**Author's Notes: **Hmm ... attack of the plot bunnies! NOOO! Just shut up and read. :D Have fun and I hopes ya like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters.Thanks to** CrystalRaindrop007** for Beta'ing!

**

* * *

**

**Truth**

Why did I go?

I didn't go because of Rukia Kuchiki; I barely know her. I didn't go because Kurosaki went; I hate Shinigami and that guy is the worst of them all. And I didn't go because of Chad; I had never spoken to the guy until I went into Soul Society. But I know why each of them went.

Kurosaki went because he loves her. He'll never admit to himself or anyone else, but I could see it in his eyes. As he looked at her and fought for her ... every scar he earned for her ... I could see it. And those scars will always be with him. When Hanataro had said that, if he tried hard enough, he could heal the scars, Ichigo had said no so fast that it susprised us all. After he had realized what he had done, he had brushed it off, saying, 'I don't want you to push yourself, Hanataro. No'. But I knew why, and later, he told me when I questioned him about it.

_"These scars are a reminder of what I did to her and how she suffered for giving me the power I longed so badly for. These are the scars that remind me that I was unable to protect her. I will never do that again. I will never let anyone be hurt because of me, and these are the scars that remind me every single day of what I did and how I couldn't stop _her_ from suffering for me."_

He loves her, and I know she loves him, too.

Chad went because Ichigo is his friend. He also went because he can't bare to see someone in trouble when he can do something about it. He went because he is strong and he could help.

And Inoue-san ... she went because she loved Kurosaki. Or she tells herself she does. She's built Kurosaki up to something he might not be able to ever live up to. She's put him up so far that he will never be able to meet her expectations. He's not a God, and he knows that ... but does she?

_Why did _I_ go?_

I think ... I think I went for _her_. I went for Inoue-san. I had known her a while before I had ever met Kurosaki or Kuchiki ... and though we had never spoken, she had always come across as weak. And I knew that if she was going somewhere unsafe for a girl like her, there was no way I could let her go alone. So ... I went.

And while I was there ... I think I fell in love with her.

I wanted to protect her. Everytime she was in danger, I wanted so badly to protect her. I wanted to shield ger from everything, even though she was the one with the shield. I wanted to heal everything that was hurting her, even though she was the one with those powers. And I don't know why. When she was in danger, I stood in front of her, and when she was being attacked, I pulled her away from that danger. And even though she will never, because of Kurosaki, feel the same way about me ... I think I might love her.

I went because of _her._

And that's the truth.

* * *

Hmm ... well, I don't know why I wrote that. That's the first IshiHime thing I've written. Sorry if Ichida seems OOC, but every now and then, because I am showing my friend the WHOLE Bleach series, a plot bunny will attack me and I have to write it down. So ... thus this was born!

Bye bye now!

**_Please Review!_**


	2. Kiss Me

**Name: **Kiss Me  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **"Sorry, Inoue-san! She's chasing me ... quick, pretend to be my girlfriend!" Ishida yelled frantically, his eyes darting back and forth from the girl in front of him to the other girl's searching eyes. "Kiss me!"

**Author's Notes: **Hmm ... this came to me while I was watching EP 116 of Bleach. I wrote this in 20 minutes and edited it for about 5. : D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters.Thanks to** CrystalRaindrop007** for Beta'ing!

**

* * *

**

_"Inoue can't say 'no' to anyone who asks her a favor." — Matsumoto, from **Bleach**_

**

* * *

**

**Kiss Me**

Inoue Orihime sighed happily as she let the wind blow through her long, silky hair. Her eyes smiled and her hands were clasped tightly behind her back as she watched the beautiful rays from the sun that were cast upon the ground.

"Oh, I wonder where Kurosaki-kun is," she said, sighing as she looked around the park. He usually came there with his sisters on Saturdays like this, but today he hadn't shown up yet.

"He's sick."

Orihime squealed as she turned around to see Rukia behind her.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san! What are you doing here?" Orihime asked, curiously looking into Rukia's violet eyes. Rukia smiled and pointed behind her to where Yuzu was happily climbing on the swings and Karin was muttering something about being too old to be there.

"I'm here with Ichigo's sisters. He was going to go with them today, but I told him that if he moved from bed, I'd tie him down. He's really sick," Rukia explained, waving back to Yuzu when the little girl's eyes caught her own violet ones.

"Ooh, is he going to be alright?" Orihime asked, a concerned look in her eyes. Both she and Rukia sat down on a slightly dusty bench.

"Yeah, if he stops being an idiot and stays in bed."

"That's good! Maybe I should visit him today ... "

A small blush came over Orihime's face and Rukia smiled.

"Me and Yuzu and Karin are leaving in about half an hour, you can come back with us if you'd like."

"I'd love to! But ... "

"But what?" Rukia asked, standing to her feet and brushing dust off her light brown skirt. Her small feet were bare and her pale arms seemed even more pale as the sun shone down on them.

"I don't think ... well, I've never been in Kurosaki-kun's house except when I was small, and - "

"It'll be alright," Rukia said.

Orihime smiled shyly and stood to her feet too. She said, "If you're leaving in half an hour, could I go do something until then?"

"Mm hm," Rukia agreed, nodding her head as she began to walk back over to Yuzu and Karin. "C'ya later, Inoue-san!"

"Bye bye, Kuchiki-san!"

Orihime smiled as she walked around the park. It was such a nice day; she just wanted to stay outside through all of it. The sun glinted off of the pond as she reached down, trying to pet one of the ducks. But before she could reach her hand out, a large figure darted past her, then screeched to a halt. She fought to keep her balance on the edge of the pond; she was on the verge of falling in.

"Oh!" she yelled, finally setting both feet firmly on the ground.

The figure, who was breathing hard and looked like he had been running for a while, turned around to face her and she gasped.

"Ishida-kun! You look like you've been running."

She mentally slapped herself; why did she always point out the obvious?

"S-sorry, Inoue-san, but ... _she's_ following me again! Quick, pretend to be my girlfriend so she'll leave me alone!" Ishida yelled frantically, his eyes darting back and forth from the girl in front of him to the other girl's searching eyes. "Kiss me!"

"Wha-what? But, but I-I ... "

Orihime's eyes were wide as Ishida suddenly crushed his lips to hers. The girl who had been chasing Ishida suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her own brown eyes went wide, then slumped closed a little. It was more of a "I'll kill that girl for taking _my_ man" look than a "Ooh, he's got a girlfriend!" look.

As soon as the girl had turned her back and stalked away, Ishida pulled back from Orihime. Her eyes were wide, and her fingers went up to trace her light pink lips.

"S-sorry about that, Inoue-san, but she just won't leave me alone, and I thought that if-"

"It's alright, Ishida! I'm glad I could have been of some help."

Ishida's cheeks went slightly red as he stared at Orihime's smiling face. She didn't seem disturbed at all.

"If I can ever help you again in the future, Ishida-kun, let me know!" she chirped.

"A-alright ... Um ... hey, want some ice-cream?"

It was the least he could do for her.

Orihime nodded happily and soon, she was trailing behind Ishida to the ice-cream stand. She reached out and took his hand, swinging it back and forth with hers in between them. His blush deepened.

Rukia smirked from her spot on top of the swing poles. She was sitting right above Yuzu, and right beside Karin, who thought climbing _on top_ of the swings might not be above an eleven-year-old.

"So ... I win?" Rukia asked, her feet kicking back and forth and her arms crossed over her white, spaghetti strap tank-top.

"Win what?" Karin asked, an amused look on her face as she watched Orihime lick her ice cream in the distance.

"Ichigo owes me thirty dollars. He bet that Ishida-kun wouldn't make a move on Inoue-san for at least another month, and I bet he would in two weeks."

"Rukia-chan, isn't the girl that was chasing Ishida-kun that girl I saw talking to you earlier?" Yuzu asked, frowning a little.

Rukia smiled and a look of understanding came over Karin's face. She turned to Rukia and smirked.

"You give me half of the money, and I won't tell Ichigo you rigged the whole thing," she offered.

"Oh, and I have a feeling that Inoue-san _won't _be joining us this afternoon," Rukia said, swinging down onto the ground. Karin landed beside her and, once Yuzu had hopped up from the swing, they all began walking home.

Before they had taken three steps, Yuzu, understanding hitting her suddenly, whined,

"Rukiaaa-chan! You _didn't_!"

Rukia and Karin burst out laughing.

* * *

LOL. What did you think? I had soo much fun with that! And I got some Rukia/Yuzu/Karin interaction in there, too. I wrote this in 20 minutes and edited it for about 5. : D

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
